


Leading a Horse

by penlex



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anniversary, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: It's their anniversary and Ed is still working.





	Leading a Horse

**Author's Note:**

> kisses meme prompt #8. Seductive Kiss

Ed hasn’t come to bed yet. It’s not unusual, he loses track of time when he gets on a research kick, and this most recent project is based in theories which Roy knows nothing about, and so he is in bed reading science fiction alone while Ed no doubt brings things just like it into reality downstairs.

Roy doesn’t begrudge him that. He understands, especially because he knows he can get like that sometimes too. Usually. But not tonight.

“Edward, darling,” he calls softly from the doorway into the living room. Ed grunts from behind the pen in his mouth, writing with another, sitting on the floor by the coffee table surrounded on all sides with handwritten paperwork.

“Darling,” Roy tries again, less softly. “You know it’s our anniversary tonight, don’t you?”

“Mm-hm,” Ed hums, clearly having heard only Roy’s voice and not his words. His golden hair is coming undone, falling all about his face. He’s probably been running his hands through it despite it being tied up as always. There’s a drop of ink on his earlobe. Roy sighs to himself, finding the whole tableau unbearable endearing even with the date.

He kneels down next to his husband, ignoring the protests of his knees, and brushes some of that loose hair back. He runs his naked fingers along the softness of Ed’s jaw and neck, over the scars along his shoulder. Ed shivers and blinks, minutely distracted by Roy’s touch more than he ever would be at being spoken to.

“What are you working on, love?” Roy murmurs lowly. He brings his mouth closer to Ed’s ear. “Can it wait? I had plans for you tonight.” He lips Ed’s earlobe, brushes his parted mouth underneath Ed’s jaw, all the while still petting back Ed’s hair and running his fingers along Ed anywhere his skin peeks out from his shirt.

Finally, Ed blinks again, firmer this time, and turns to Roy with hooded eyes.

“What kind of plans, old man?” he asks, voice a little husky. Roy huffs against Ed’s lips.

“Plans I’d like to think I’m still young enough for,” he snarks back, sliding his arms around Ed’s waist to get to his ass and grab two handfuls of to squeeze.

“You know I’m a man of science,” Ed flirts with a wet lick along Roy’s jawline. “You’re going to have to show me some evidence.” Roy laughs again, and gladly slots their mouths together, more than ready to be very thorough.


End file.
